Kamen Cure: Decade
by jxz
Summary: When the destroyer of worlds attacks, Ayumi and a new friend of another world must travel to AR worlds, and help the AR cures, with the power of the Cure cards, and as Kamen Cure Decade and Kamen Cure Diend.
1. Kamen Cure Decade is born

"Thanks for the *cough* visit, Ayumi." Miyuki said. she and almost all the other Cures were really sick. no one could know why did this happened, or how, the doctors only knew it was incurable, to this moment.

"no problem, after all, what are friends for, anyway?" Ayumi said, forcing herself a fake smile, although she was suffering in her insides. all her friends were sick, and no one could do nothing. any power it was forced into the girls made any or didn´t make effect. any wish made with the Dream Collector wouldn´t work, and the miracles the life tree was making, weren´t enough to cure the Cures. Ayumi exited the hospital, wishing that she could do anything. she didn´t know her wish was going to become true.

at the moment she exited the hospital, the Brunette saw an incredible sucsess: an explosion near her, made she turn around, and she saw a masked girl, expelled from it. the girl slammed herself into a wall of the hospital, near the Cure. she could look her more closely: the girl seemed to use an armor that resembled her Cure form, but it had some modifications. for example, her suit was orange-colored, and in her chest, she had some kind of extra armor. also, she had an strange helmet, with the form of some weird vertical orange bars, under a pair of helmet eyes of color red.

Ayumi could only say "who-" before into the fire came another girl. she had no helmet, black eyes, white hair, and a suit which looked like the one the masked girl used. however it had some changes, like the color, purple and black. and in her chest, she had an X in the center. Ayumi was scared for the dark energy that girl was emanating, who was getting close to her and the masked girl. the Cure saw how the masked one stood up hardly, and, without paying attention to where she had landed, turned to Ayumi.

"run! enter this building! it´s not sure!" the Masked girl ordered Ayumi. however, Ayumi seemed surprised, but not scared. she held her Cure Decór, and pressed it against herself, transforming.

**_Pretty Cure, Fusion Charge!_**

**_Deliver my feelings! Cure Echo!_**

the Masked girl was surprised the transformation. "Cure... what?"

"Echo."answered the blonde."and my friends are in this hospital! i won´t let anyone hurt them!"

"Hospital?" the Masked Girl looked behind her, and saw the building. "oh, i´m sorry! i´m really, really sorry!" she said, making a bob."i didn´t saw where i was directed!"

"no... problem..." Echo said, sweatdropping.

"i don´t care if i haven´t sealed all the cures here. it won´t stop me to fulfill my destiny." the other Girl said, coldly, before taking a yellow card from her belt. the card transformed itself into a dark energy sword.

"that´s not your destiny, Cade! i won´t let you destroy this world!" the Masked girl screamed.

"then you´ll die here, Dia." Cade declared. the Masked girl looked angry for it."My name isn´t Dia  
in this form, remember it! my name is Kamen Cure Diend!" screamed.

'Kamen... Cure? what´s she talking about?' the blonde Cure thought, as she saw Diend running towards Cade. the former stopped Diend with a lone movement of her arm, and throwed her again to the Hospital walls, moment Echo used to attack Cade, with her own combination of kicks and punches. Cade blocked them all with one hand, and with the other hand, holding the sword, slashed Echo, making her scream in pain. Diend saw it, and stood up, to stop Cade. she transformed her belt into a weapon, and inserted a card on it. Diend pointed to Cade and said "dont worry... this will only hurt you a moment." she pulled the trigger.

**_ATTACK RIDE_**

**_SEAL_**

the shot impacted Cade, who shone, with a red light. when Cade stopped glowing, Cade looked different. her clothes were now blue, and her eyes were red. Cade seemed mad, and threw Diend and Echo to a wall.

"hey... are you okay?" asked Echo, recovering herself.

"no problem..." said Diend. suddendly, a pain crossed trough her body, making her fall in her knees."ok, it looks like i´m not ok." said."but...i´m the olny... Cure who... Isn´t sick... i am the only one who can defeat... her!"

"i´m not sickened. what can i do to help?" Echo asked, already recovered.

"i... didn´t want anyone... to get involved... but..." Diend said, as she held a yellow card, with the image of an weird belt, and put it in her own belt. with a motion, a voice, coming from the belt said:

**_KAMEN CURE RIDE_**

**_BELT_**

from the belt another belt, the one from the card, materialized.

"use the... DecaDriver, put... this inside... of it, and... activate it, saying 'Henshin'." Diend explained, giving Echo a card with an image of a helmet, just like the one Diend was using. however, this helmet was black-colored, with pink-colored vertical lines in front of it, and green helmet eyes. under this card, a word was written, "DECADE". Echo put the Decadriver in her hips, and inserted the card. she knew she had to do it.

**_HENSHIN!_**

_**KAMEN CURE RIDE**_

_**DECADE**_

a light bathed Echo, and, when it dissiped, she had an armor which resembled Cade and Diend´s armor, with modifications. for example, the X in her armor was curved in her shoulder, giving the appearence of a T. also, she was using the same helmet it was in the card.

"You! who are you?!" a very angry Cade asked.

Echo saw her enemy, and, pointing her, said: "i´m just a Passing-through Cure. remember my name, Kamen Cure Decade!"

* * *

**_alright! it´s the first part of this story!_**

**_about this: i have been making 'Kamen Cure' stories from a time ago, and i started to upload one of my favorites: Kamen Cure Decade. i was inspired for the work of Rider Cure and Dragon Seraphim, and their stories about both teams._**

**_also, i haven´t seen Decade in a while, so i can´t really remember a lot about the Rider cards. so i´ll use new cards(i´ll think they are new cards. if someone can give me examples of Rider cards, it would be good for me.) and explain each card Diend or Decade uses! _**

**_Seal: it allows Cade to seal the power of a Cure. in Diend´s case, it seals Cade´s 'violent emotion' form._**

**_Belt: it creates the Decadriver. it also creates the Diendriver._**

**_Decade: it allows Echo to transform into Decade. she has to be in Echo form to activate it._**

**_well, that´s all for now! peace!_**


	2. Decade's power

"what did i say? and what is this armor?" Decade was confunded, for the phrase she just said, and the armor she had now. Cade was really mad. Diend was relieved that someone could control Decade´s power. however, the pain in her body was stronger than ever before, and she collapsed. she De- Henshin´d, showing a red-haired girl, with yellow clothes, and a collar with a Diamond simbol as a choker. Decade reached her, as fast ash she could.

"Diend? are you ok? answer me, please!" Decade pleaded. Diend recovered her senses, and looked at the Masked Cure, with her blue eyes.

"my... name... is Diane..." she said, heavily."you... you are the... first one who... who can use... Decade´s power..."

"Decade´s Power? what´s that?" Decade asked.

"something you´ll never know!" screamed Cade, before rinning to Decade and started punching her. for her surprise, Decade was, unconciously, blocking each punch and kick she was doing. Finally, Decade punched Cade so hard, Cade was launched far from the Cure and the, now unmasked, girl.

"how did i do that?!" exclamed the masked Cure.

"is... Decade´s power..." Diane said. she pulled two cards from her belt, and gave them to Decade."use... the face one... insert it into the DecaDriver and... activate it."said Diane, almost recovered of the pain. Decade saw the card Diane was talking about: it had the face of Nagisa, in her Cure Black form. under the face, the name "BLACK" was impressed.

"i won´t let you do that!" Cade declared, while she ran to Decade, sworld in hand. the Masked Cur  
took advantage of the distance between she and the girl, and put the "BLACK" card into the DecaDriver.

**_FORM RIDE_**

**_BLACK_**

Decade was bathed in light, and, when it dimissed, her body was replaced by Black's body.

"WHAT?!" D-Black exclamed.

"that card is... the only one unsealed..." Diane said. "with the Cure cards... you have the power of... the cure you are using..."

"i have the powers of Black? and, if she is the stronger Cure alive..." D-Black said, clutching her hands, into a fist. when Cade reached her, D-Black punched the sword, making it dissipate in darkness. then, D-Black started making her own set of kicks and punches, blocking Cade´s ones, and making several damage to her. with a final kick, D-Black launched Cade not so far away from her.

"now... put the Attack Card inside... and activate it." D-black saw the second card, an image of Black and White performing her final attack. she put it into the DecaDriver.

_**ATTACK RIDE**_

_**MARBLE SCREW**_

D-black´s arms glowed with two colors, black and white. she knew what to do. she joined her hands, and pointed Cade with them.

_**PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW!**_

a black and white energy thunder emerged from her palms, and it directed to Cade, who couldn´t see the attack coming to her, and impact her chest. Cade fell, starting to glow, a sight of de-Henshin-ization.

"it looks like you aren´t so weak, after all..." Cade said. "it doesn´t matter. when i recover from the seal, i´ll destroy you, and this world!" she screamed, before taking another yellow card, and breaking it, forming a portal of darkness in front of her. she jumped into the portal, and this closed. D-Black de-Henshin´d instinctively, and reverted into Echo, then, she removed the Cure decór, and reverted into her civil form.

"that was awesome! i´ve never seen someone using Decade´s powers, so naturally!" exclamed Diane.

"well, it came easily." Ayumi said."now, can you tell me what is happening, and who are you?"

"well, i have to do it anyways. my full name is Diane Kaito."

"Ayumi Sakagami."

"well, here´s the hardest part to explain: Cade and i come from AR worlds."

"AR-what?"Ayumi asked.

"the AR worlds are alternate versions of your world. each world has their own protectors, their own Pretty Cures..."

"like you?"

Diane sighed. it looked like she didn´t want to answer that question."well... almost. in my world, the Pretty Cures are thieves. we used to call ourselves the 'Kaito Pretty Cure'. and i wasn´t always Diend, i was called Cure Dia." Diane explained."it wasn´t until i learned the harm we made to inocent people i realized it was really bad to steal. that´s when i met Cade, and she hepled me to escape from my thieving past. she also gave me Diend´s power."

"but... if Cade was a good Cure, how-"

"did she turn evil? i don´t know." Diane interrumped. "she just dissapeared one day, and, when she reappeared, she started to become 'the destroyer of worlds'. then she started to seal the energy of each Cure, leaving this world unprotected against her attacks." she said, holding in her hand 27 cards of the Cures, each one with a face. hopwever, the cards were totally black.

"When Cade seals their power, her power grows, thanks to her 'volent emotion' mode. however, i used her own "seal" card against her, so she can´t use it. the only Cure isn´t sealed, apart from you, is Cure Black."Diane said, while Ayumi was seeing the three cards she used.

"and she isn´t sickened... but what was the power i felt?" the brunette asked.

"oh, that´s easy!" Diane exclaimed."Decade´s power, is a power that exists within all the Cures. however, not all Cures can use it." she explained, looking her own belt."that´s why i use my DienDrive, to canalize my Decade´s Power."

"so, when i use an unsealed card, i can use all the powers of the Cure i use?" Ayumi asked.

"not exactly." Diane said."if you want to use a basic power, you have to use an 'attack ride' card, and, when you want to use a final attack, you have to use a 'Final Attack ride' card."

"i see... and, my friends, will they be ok?"

"don´t worry, i have a plan!" the redhaired exclamed, as she held some kind of white book, which had the letters AR impressed in the front.

"may i borrow the 'Black' card?" Diane asked. Ayumi gave her the card, and Diane inserted it into a rune in the book, making it transform into a book-like gun.

"this, is the Ride Booker. it can hold all the cards, or open a portal to an AR world, where i`ll help the Cures with any problem they have, especially when there are monsters involved." the redhaired explained, as she pointed the gun to a white space, and shooting it.

_**WORLD RIDE**_

_**MAX HEART**_

in the place she pointed, a light portal appeared.

"i must travel now, but i´ll need help. could you lend me a hand, Cure Echo?" Diane asked. Ayumi smiled, and walked to the portal.

"i´ll help you." when Diane reached her, Ayumi saw her, and said: "and i´m Kamen Cure Decade."

Diane smiled, and both Kamen Cures jumped trough the portal, which close behind them.

* * *

_**now, to the explanations:**_

_**Black: it transforms Decade into D-Black.**_

_**Marble Screw: it allows D-black to perform Marble Screw. however this is not the best attack D-Black can make, so is an 'Attack Ride' card.**_

_**now, why did i made the Ride Booker a portal machine? well, here there isn´t a photo studio, and the Cures don´t use sworlds, so i modified the Ride Booker to the travelling propose!**_

_**well, i´m out! peace!**_


	3. The first World! a Max Heart meeting!

"ow, are you sure this never happened before?"

"it had never-ow!-happened before, i told you."

when the two K-cures reached the next world, they reached heavily.

"ok, where are we now?" Ayumi asked.

"well, as my DienDriver and your DecaDriver says, we are in the AR world, called Max Heart." Diane explained, as she saw her Driver, with the image of a heart and a crown glowing. Ayumi saw the same simbol on her DecaDriver. but that wasn´t what shocked her. she was using the clothes of the Verone academy.

"eeehh? why am i using the uniform of Verone?!" the K-Cure asked.

"oh, that´s what happens when travelling between worlds. we adquire the clothes of the place we have in this society, in this case, students of the Verone academy." Diane said, using the same outfit Ayumi used.

"so, now what? do we have to go to Verone and wait to be caught by the Cures of this world?" Ayumi said.

"well, not exactly. we will go to Verone, find the Cures and end with the problem they would have."Diane explained."well, let´s get going."

"wait! we don´t know where we are, and where Verone is!" Ayumi said. Diane looked at the Cure evilshly.

"oh, do you think?" the K-Cure said. in that moment, Ayumi thought the way to Verone, from the forest they were.

"How-"

"we have the ability of knowing everything we need of a world, and, given the place we have in this world, it´s obvious we have to know how we can reach Verone."

"...ok, that´s really useful, i guess." Ayumi said, a bit overwhelmed by all the info coming together."well, let´s get going." she said, and the two K-Cures walked to the school.

in Verone, an orange-haired girl, a blue-haired girl and a blonde girl were enjoying their lunch.

"ah, it´s so calm in here, isn´t it?" the orange-haired girl said, enjoying her takoyaki at her fullest.

"is too calm." the Blue-haired one said."we must be alert, as we don´t know when Pisard will attack."

"Sis is right, Nagisa. you shouldn´t relax so much." the blonde girl said.

the girl, Nagisa, sighed and said "i know Hikari, but we can´t just sit down and enjoy this day?"

Hikari was going to reply, but her sister interrupted her, as she saw two girls, with strange belts."hey, look at those belts." she whispered, pointing at the two girls.

"wow, Honoka, i never thought you were the kind of girl who likes to gossip!" Nagisa joked.

"is not that! i feel something... strange about the belts."

in that moment, Honoka's cellphone started moving. she took it, and opened, to see her magical pet, Mipple."it´s true-Mipo. is like feeling Nagisa's own power-Mipo."

"if that´s true, we´ll better follow them." Hikari said.

again with the K-cures, Diane could see the three AR Cures getting close to them, and said "Ayumi, don´t look behind, but three girls are following us."

With a fast motion, so fast the AR Cures didn´t saw it, Ayumi saw the three faces that were following them. "they are the three Cures of this world. i know, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari, the Max Heart Pretty Cure. and i think is because of our belts."

the ex-thief Cure seemed to think about it for a moment, and an idea finally occured to her. "follow me, i think i know what to do." then she started to run to the bathrooms near there.

"now, take these." Diane said, as she picked two cards, with an image of a phone, from the backpack she held, where she held the Ride Booker. Ayumi picked one, and Diane held the other.

_**KAMEN CURE RIDE**_

_**CELL**_

at the activation, the Drivers turned into Cellphones, the same ones from the cards, with different colors, red for the DecaDriver and blue for the DienDriver. in their center there was an strange symbol, a kind of helmet, which, in the DienDriver´s case, looked like Diend´s helmet, and, for the DecaDriver, it looked like Decade´s helmet.

"when we need to transform, all we need to do is press the symbol in the center, and they will turn into belts, again." Diane said. Ayumi nodded, as in understading. they exited the bathroom... and saw the faces of the AR Cures, in front of them.

'oh, damn.' was all Ayumi could think.

Honoka started the presentations. "Hello, my name is Honoka Yukishiro. and this is my Sister, Hikari."

'hmm, so sisters? that´s really different from the RW. i wonder what else is different.' Ayumi thought.

"hello. my name is Diane Kaito, and this is my friend, Ayumi Sakagami." Diane presented herself, and Ayumi. however, the two K-Cures were inmediatedly inspected by Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Honoka exclaimed.

"seriously Sis, how can we be friends of her?" Hikari asked, while Facepalming.

"you know how it started." Honoka said, showing a smile. Ayumi saw it, and thought about the times Nagisa and Honoka told her how they became friends.

"i´m sorry. mi friend can be... a bit too happy when near other persons." Honoka apologized for Nagisa, bowing.

"no problem. i have a friend who is just like that." Ayumi said.

Nagisa stopped seeing the K-Cure for a moment, and then asked "where are the belts?"

"Belts? what Belts?" Ayumi asked.

"the belts you had seconds ago!"

"sorry, but we don´t have any Belts. you must be confused." Diane said.

"that´s strange, i saw those belts-" Honoka said, before Nagisa´s cell started vibrating.

"Nagisa-Mepo! Trouble-Mepo!" a little voice inside the phone said. the AR Cure jumped, surprised. Diane seemed confused, but Ayumi was doing her best not to laugh.

"wait... a minute please!" Nagisa said, and walked away from the K-Cures, Hikari and Honoka following her. when they were uot of sight, Ayumi started laughing, with a confused Diane watching her.

"Mepple, you know you can´t talk when we are near other people!" Nagisa screamed at her phone, which transformed into her Fairy pet, Mepple.

"well, the next time Pisard attacks, i won´t tell you-Mepo!" the fairy replied. with that commentary, the three AR Cures looked at the sky in the center of the park: it looked more purpurish than ever. the most obvious sign there was a Zakenna attacking the town.

"let´s go then!" Nagisa said.

"let me help-Popo!" Hikari´s fairy pet, Porun said."i can transport-"

"sorry, but we can´t risk ourselves." Hikari said."those girls have powers, and we don´t know if they are good or evil."

"then, if we can´t teleport, let´s better run to the park!" Naigsa said, and, without waiting her friends, ran to the park. her friends followed her, without caring for the K-Cures, and without knowing the girls were following them, secretly, as they had capted dark energy signals coming from the park.

when the AR Cures and the K-Cures reached the park, the two time-traveler girls hid into a bunch of trees near them.

"now what? we hide and see when will they need our help?" Ayumi asked.

"excactly." Diane said, as she looked at the "Black" card she had.

with the AR Cures, they had reached the place the Zakenna was attacking. it was a fountain-like Zakenna. in front of it, there was Pisard, the first enemy the Max Heart Cures had to fight.

"well, why don´t you give me the Prism Heart, and i leave you alone?" Pisard said.

'Prism Heart? what´s that?' Ayumi thought.

"What´s the Prism Heart?" Diane asked.

"i... don´t know. i think they are talking about the Prism Stones, but... only one?" Ayumi whispered.

"we won´t give it to you!" Nagisa said.

"the Prism Heart is the Queen´s heart!" Honka said.

"and you´ll never take it!" Hikari concluded.

'so the Prism Heart is the Prism Stone of this world... and is the Heart of the Queen, instead of the Heartiels... interesting.' Ayumi said.

"HA! let´s see if you are right about it!" Pisard said, with an smirk in his face."ZAKENNA, DESTROY THEM!"

"ZAKENNA!" the Zakenna-fountain screamed, before throwing a load of water to the AR Cures, who dodged it closely.

"Now girls!" Nagisa said. the two sisters nodded, and took their hands. then they took hand with Nagisa.

_**TRIPLE AURORA WAVE!**_

"triple what?" Ayumi asked, loud enough just to Diane to hear it. a light bathed the three AR Cures, and they appeared with their Cure clothes, with Hikari´s ones being a variation of Black and White´s clothes, with yellow and pink colors in her white clothes.

_**"Emisary of light, Cure Black!"**_

_**"Emisary of light, Cure White!"**_

_**"Emisary of light, Cure Luminous!"**_

**_"together, we are Pretty Cure!"_**

"servants of the dark power!" AR White and AR Luminous screamed.

"it´s time to go home!" Black declared.

in the trees, Ayumi was surprised for the transformation of Luminous."Cure? she is Shining Luminous!" she said.

"it would seem that, in this world, she is given the title of 'Cure'." Diane said, still watching the AR Cures, who were already fighting against the Zakenna. and winning. finally, the three girls joined their hands, and screamed:

**_"Black Thunder!"_**

**_"White Thunder!"_**

**_"Luminous Thunder!"_**

three thunders fell into the three Cures.

"Our beautiful souls..." AR White and AR Luminous declared.

"Shall crush your evil heart!" Black finished.

_**PRETTY CURE, MARBLE SCREW!**_

a thunder emerged from the center of the three AR Cures, and impacted the Zakenna, which couldn´t avoid the attack, and was disolved into little purple stars.

"wow, that was fast!" Ayumi said, happily. Diane, however, was seeing at Pisard, really Pissed for the lost of his henchmen.

"don´t sing victory... they doesn´t win yet..." she said.

"Yeah! we did it!" AR White said.

"and now is your turn, Pisard!" AR Black declared. however, Pisard wasn´t scared. he just laughed. and laughed. and laughed, each time more wickedly.

"NOT THIS TIME! ZAKENNA, FUSE WITH ME!" the Dark Zone inhabitant screamed. in that moment, a dark violet thunder fell in Pisard, making him grow in size and muscles, and making his flesh turn into a purpurish color, with his eyes glowing red.

"PreTtY CurE!" the new Pisard-Zakenna screamed, and slashed the three AR Cures, damaging seriously.

"no!" Ayumi exclamed, as she retrieved the DriverCell and the Cure Decor. she pressed the Cure Decor into her body, just when Pisard was goiing to finish AR Luminous.

_**PRETTY CURE, FUSION CHARGE!**_

_**deliver my feelings, Cure Echo!**_

the light of the transformed girl made Pisard stop his attack, and look at the light, just to be smacked in the face by Echo. the Zakenna-powered villian was launched to one of the trees, giving Echo and Diane the time they needed to save the AR Cures. once Pisard recovered, he looked at the two girls, and asked, with a dark-powered voice: "WHo arE YOu?!"

Diane held her DriverCell, as Ayumi said "we are just passing-trough Cures, remember it!" they put their Phones in front of their hips, and pressed the central symbol.

_**BELT**_

in a flash of light, their Cellphones turned into their Drivers. Ayumi held her "Decade" card, and Diane held her "Diend" card. both Cures inserted them into their Drivers, and activated them.

_**HENSHIN!**_

_**KAMEN CURE RIDE**_

_**DECADE DIEND**_

the two K-Cure Henshin´d, for the shock of the AR Cures. But the biggest shock came later, when Decade took the "Black" card, inserted it in her belt, and activated it.

_**FORM RIDE**_

_**BLACK**_

in a flash, Decade transformed into D-Black.

"W-why am i THERE?!" AR Black shouted.

"wait. i wanna do something." Diend said, before reaching the Ride Booker, and pick another Card, this card resembling a Cure card, but with an image of a Mirror on it. it had the word "Copy" written. it placed it into her DienDriver, now turned into a gun, and pressed the trigger.

_**CURE RIDE**_

_**COPY**_

in front of the K-Cure, a Cure Black appeared.

"Time to go-" Black said, before seeing where she was."what i am doing here?" she asked. then, she looked at herself, then at D-Black, and then at AR Black, both girls in shock for another Black appearing there."AND WHY AM I MULTIPLIED?!"

"i´ll explain later. now help us to defeat this Pisard-Zakenna Hybrid." Diend said.

"Pisard? but-"

"Alternate world. i´ll explain later." D-Black said, already free of her atonishment. then, all the Cures faced Pisard, confused by the lot of Black's there.

"BlaCK... BLACK!" Pisard shouted, as he lost control, and attacked the AR Black, and her friends. AR Black avoided the attack, but AR W hite and AR Luminous were impacted by the fist of the Zakenna-powered Dark Zone villian.

"WHITE! LUMINOUS!" AR Black shouted. Pisard tried to impact the AR Cure, but the impact was softened by Black, who moved from her state of shock, and stopped Pisard. the Cure started to punch Pisard, until he lost his force, and fell into the ground.

"why? why did you..." AR Black asked.

"i don´t know what´s happening here, but i won´t let anyone hurt myself or my friends." Black interrumped. Black smiled. just then, a card sarted glowing, inside of the Ride Booker. Diend took it: it was a yellow card, which showed the faces of three Cure Black, performing a Marble Screw. in the card, the words "BLACK FINAL ATTACK RIDE" were impressed.

"Decade! take this!" Diend threw the card to the K-Cure, and she caught it. seeing the card, she smiled, knowing what to do.

"Black, Black! come with me!" she called the two Blacks, who nodded, and reached D-Black, as she put the card in her Driver.

_**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**_

_**B-B-B-BLACK!**_

the three Cures lifted their right arms to the sky, and three black thunders impacted their fists, making them glow, with a black glow. the three Cures started running towards Pisard, dodging each attack the Zakenna made. with a final motion, the three Blacks jumped and aimed their fists to Pisard´s head.

_**PRETTY CURE, MARBLE SCREW!**_

the three Cures impacted the Zakenna in the head.

_**BLACK DECADE VERSION!**_

energy emerged from their fists, and the Pisard-Zakenna exploded, in a flash of light. when the light dimished, Pisard was in the floor, dissapearing.

"is this... my end?" he said, before dissipating into darkness. Black and AR Black detransformed, as D-Black returned to her Decade form.

AR Nagisa was the first to talk. "now, Echo, can you tell us-"

"Echo?! Ayumi-chan, what´s-"

"Ayumi?!"

"now, now. calm down." Decade said, as she returned to her Cure form, and then, to her civilian form."i´ll explain everything when they wake up." she pointed to Honoka and Hikari, who were liying on the floor. after they woke up, and after having the same reaction AR Nagisa had, Ayumi explained the girls everything.

"so, that´s why you dissapeared from the hospital..." Nagisa said.

"yeah... i´m sorry, i know i should tell all of you about that." Ayumi said.

"no problem. i understand." Nagisa said, placing a shoulder in Ayumi´s shoulder."you couldn´t wast more time. you wanted to save us. and i´m happy about that."

then, AR Nagisa placed her hand in her other shoulder. "i feel the same. if Honoka and her sis were sickened, like your friends, i´d do the same." she turned to see the AR Cures, who smiled.

"sis?" Nagisa whispered.

"i´ll explain it in home." Ayumi whispered back.

"ok. when i de-Henshin, you will return to the RW." Diend said. Nagisa nodded, and turned to Nagisa.

"good luck in your mission." Nagisa said. AR Nagisa nodded, and smiled.

"good luck you too." she said. Diend de-Henshin'd, and Nagisa disappeared.

"well, i think our work here is done... for now." Diane said, seeing two more cards glowing, one with the face of Echo, and one with the face of Hibiki hojo, leader of the Suite Pretty Cure, in her Cure form-Cure Melody, the name "Melody" written below.

"for now?" Hikari asked.

"there´s more cards, and more worlds to travel and help." Ayumi said."but don´t worry, we will see you again soon."

the AR Cures smiled. Diane put the "Echo" card inside the Ride Booker, and pointed it to a white space.

_**WORLD RIDE**_

_**ECHO**_

a portal opened, and the K-Cures jumped in.

* * *

_**wow! that´s the most long chapter i´ve written!**_

_**well, now, to the explanations:**_

_**Belt: it transforms the DecaDriver and the DienDriver into Cellphones, DrivePhones. they can track the source of darkness of a world.**_

_**Copy: allows Diend to invoke a Cure, whose Card has been used by Decade. it also allows Decade to transform into a Cure, if the Card has been used by Diend.**_

_**FINAL BLACK: this card is one of the two Final Attack Rides D-Black can do, but she needs the help of AR Black and Black. together, they can perform the Marble Screw, Black Decade version.**_

_**Echo: this card allows Decade and Diend to travel to the RW(Real World) from one of the AR Worlds.**_

_**well, that´s all for now!**_


	4. Koraa!- the Concert of a Melody World!

a miracle. that was the only explanation in the hospital dor the sudden recovery of Hibiki Hojo. however, all the other girls, with the same symptoms, hadn´t shown any recovery.

of course, Nagisa knew the real reason Hibiki had recovered. waiting outside the hospital for the two K-Cures, she looked at the clouded sky, and she saw an strange sucess: the sky was turning grey, and started flowing, like a river.

"what´s that?" the Max Heart Cure asked to herself. suddendly, the sky stated to fall, and reunite in a place. "WHAT?!"

the sky started to touch the floor, showing a woman in her mid-forties, with black hair, and grey eyes, looked at the Cure. "_so... Cade has crossed this world, and has brought the Destroyer of worlds..._" she said.

"what? but i thought..."

seeing at the Cure at the eyes, she explained herself."_yes, Cade is the Destroyer of worlds... but not the only one. Decade´s Power always leads to the destruction pf the worlds... whenever the people using it like or not._" she turned back, and started walking, to a wall, with the same effects of the sky moments ago."_remember... Decade will be the Destroyer of worlds..._" after that, she crossed the wall, and it dissapeared.

"Decade´s Power... destroy all worlds?" Nagisa said to herself, before a light portal openned, and Diane and Ayumi were expelled from it.

"we really need to fix that portal thing..." Ayumi said, lifting herself from the ground. then, she looked at Nagisa."oh, hello. how´s Hikari?"

"she´s... ok. she will exit the UR unit soon..." Nagisa said, still confused for the things that had been happened.

"well, guide us. i want to see the leader of the Suite Pretty Cure." Diane said. Nagisa nodded, and the three girls went to the room Hibiki was sleeping.

and, with sleeping, i mean she was literally snoring, waking up all the interns in the near rooms.

"is she always like this?" Diane said, looking at the snoring Cure.

"always." was the answer of Ayumi and Nagisa. The latter picked a Cupcake she brought to her, and put it in front of her nose. the Smell seemed to take effect in Hibiki, because she woke up inmediatedly.

"Kanade´s Cupcakes! where are them?!" the Suite Cure exclaimed, filling her whole face with the frosting of the dessert. Nagisa, Ayumi and Diane laughed, totally.

"girls? what happened?" Hibiki asked. then she saw Diane. "And who is she?"

"is a long, LONG story." Nagisa said. then, the Cures explained Hibiki about the adventure, so far, with Nagisa omiting the encounter with the weird woman. when they finished, and showed proves(the Drivers and the Cards), Hibiki was speachless.

"wow. thats something... Awesome!" Hibiki exclaimed."you are travelling across worlds, and helping our AR versions, so we can recover?! that´s so cool!"

"oh, come on, it´s not so cool..." Ayumi said, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"well, now to what matters..." Diane said, holding the Ride Booker and the "Melody" card, and pointing it to a wall.

_**WORLD RIDE**_

_**SUITE**_

the light portal opened, as Diane said "is time for us to move into the next world." she reached Hibiki, and asked "will you come with us?"

"of course! i have curiosity for how i am in my AR World."

"it´s... not your AR World..." Nagisa said, sweatdropping.

"well, is the Suite World, so is my world!" Hibiki got up from the bed, and jumped into the portal. "i Bet my pride as a Womaaaaan!"

"Hibiki! wait!" Nagisa and Ayumi jumped into the portal, followed by Diane, who wondered 'i´ve been in a lot of worlds... and this is the World of Decade?' after jumping into the portal, which closed itself.

* * *

"OW! GET OFF OF MY HAIR!"

"SOMEONE IS PULLING MY LEG!"

"WELL, I CAN´T FEEL MINE!"

after recovering, the four Cures saw the place they reached: an alleway, empty, without people. Ayumi saw the clothes she was wearing: a modification of Kanade´s clothes. Hibiki was using her usual clothes, Nagisa was using Ako´s clothes, and Diane was using Siren/Ellen´s clothes.

"why am using these clothes?" Nagisa asked. as Diane explained the concept of cloth change, Ayumi watched an image, of Hibiki, holding hands with Cure Melody.

"hey, girls! look at this!" Ayumi picked the poster, and showed to the other Cures.

"huh? how can i be holding hands with myself?" Hibiki asked, confused.

"see, there´s something written here." Diane said. "_'only tonight, the Suite and the PreCure, in concert.'_ how-?"

"it looks like here, in this world, Hibiki and the others are idols, and there are an idol group called the PreCure. both groups are famous arround the world, but their members haven´t seen together in both group's history." Ayumi said, looking into her mind for information of the world. lickily, Diane had explained Nagisa and Hibiki the "Decade and Diend knows things of this world" thing, so they understood all. then, Hibiki put her hands in her pockets, and felt something. she picked the thing, which was a VIP Backstage pass for the concert.

"huh? what´s that?" Nagisa asked.

"it looks like a VIP Backstage pass..." Ayumi said. then the answer struck her."girls, check your pockets." the other Cures revised their pockets, and they were surprised, when they found more VIP backstage passes.

"wow, we have these passes!" Hibiki said.

"and i think what we have to do is in the concert, right?" Ayumi said to Diane, who nodded. Nagisa saw the hour in the passes, and in her Watch. she didn´t have a watch when she reached this world, but she didn´t care.

"girls! the concert begins in an hour!" she exclaimed.

"well, let´s get going!" Diane said. however, before she could move, Ayumi held her, making her signs about her belt. the redheaded K-Cure sweatdropped.

_**KAMEN CURE RIDE**_

_**CELL**_

and, with their belts turned into phones, the Cures ran to the concert.

"one hour!" a guard said, inside the stadium.

"wow, just one hour already?" a dirty blonde haired girl said. one of her friends, a little 8 year-old girl sighed.

"why do we have to transform?" the orange haired girl asked.

"well Ako, you and me are the most famous in the PreCure, and Hibiki and Kanade are the leaders of the Suite." a purple haired girl, with yellow eyes said.

"but Ellen, without you and Ako, the group woudln´t be famous... and it won´t be the same." Kanade said. her friend, AR Hibiki nodded.

"your harmony power is great-Nya!" Hummy, the pet of the girls, said, before eating some cupcakes in the table. AR Hibiki chuckled.

"your family was nice for sending us those cupcakes, Kanade." the AR girl said. "they are so delicious!"

"girls? there are four people who want to meet you." a guard in front of the door of the camerine said.

"oh, let them enter." Kanade said. "they are probably fans."

"oh, if it´s that, let us change first." Ellen said. she and Ako brought their transformation objects, the C Clefs. their fairies, the Fairy Tones Lary and Dodori, inserted themselves into the Clefs, and they activated the transformation.

_**"Let´s Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!"**_

_**"Strumming the tune of my soul, Cure Beat!"**_

_**"Playing the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse!"**_

"now, the capes." AR Muse said, before putting the same Cape her AR counterpart used to hide herself when transforming into Muse. AR Beat did the same thing.

"ok, you can come-" Hibiki said, before the door opened...

and the two Kamen Cures(and Nagisa) appeared, Hibiki in front of the group, and smiling.

"oh, i knew it! i bet my pride as a woman i am the leader!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"calm down Hibiki, i think they are shocked there is another Hibiki here." Ayumi said.

"oh, hello Ako, and Ellen- wait. why are you using those capes?" Hibiki asked.

"but-how-why-my-oh..." the three AR Cures fainted.

"oh... boy..." Nagisa said.

"i only hope we aren´t the problem in this world..." Diane said.

"who... who are you?!" Kanande exclaimed.

"oh, i´m Hibiki, and-"

"wait! you aren´t Hibiki! she is here!"

"no! i´m a Hibiki from another world! you see-" Hibiki was going to explain everything to the startled Cure, but a groan from AR Hibiki made her turn around.

"oww... what was the number of the truck that-" AR Hibiki saw her counterpart. "what! what am i doing there?!"

"well, you aren´t here, i am here! and there... oh! i don´t know anymore! some of this AR stuff is hurting my brain!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"AR what?" Kanade asked, before the two transformed Cures woke up.

"ow, my head..." AR Muse said.

"hey, someone can give me the hour-" AR Beat said. both Cures saw Hibiki, and screamed.

* * *

"did you hear something?" one guard asked.

"nope."

* * *

"well, i think we´d better explain ourselves before they start screaming... again." Nagisa said.

"ok... ve come from another world..." Hibiki told the AR Cures (Diane included) her whole Cure history, starting from when she and Kanade found Hummy, till that moment.

"...and you screamed, and i started to explain everything to you." the Suite Cure ended her explanation.

"i don´t know... some things-" Kanade said, before AR Hibiki started laughing.

"i... I can´t believe you were in the WRONG sakura tree!" she said, after taking a breath from it.

"well, YOU were waiting for me in that tree, if it wasn´t for that girl who told you were was i, i think we would be still fighting." Kanade remembered her friend.

"hey! don´t make me look wrong after my AR self!" AR Hibiki replied. everybody laughed.

"however, the idea i´m a cat in your world... i don´t know." AR Muse said.

"oh, i have proves! look at this!" Nagisa said, showing the AR Cures an image of Siren, over Hibiki´s head.

"oh, boy. that was a crazy party..." Hibiki muttered.

"and the fact there is a Trio the Minor, intead of a Cuartet..." AR Muse said. Hibiki perked up to the sight of that.

"wait. you say there is another apart from Falsseto, Bassdrum and Baritone?" Hibiki asked.

"well, there´s Sharpio. more intelligent, but an ass-"

"Hibiki!" Kanare shouted.

"sorry..."

"30 minutes!"

"oh, we´d better get ready." AR Muse said.

"i only hope that the people believe this..." Hibiki said. "some people posted on internet that i am Melodica and-"

"Melodica?"

"my counterpart in the PreCure."

"good name!" Nagisa declared.

"well... i may have an idea." Diane said, as she put her DriverCell in her hip, and pressed the button.

**_BELT_**

"if you want them to believe, i know what to do!" the ex-thieft said, before putting the "Diend" Card into the Driver, and activate it.

**_KAMEN CURE RIDE_**

**_DIEND_**

"now, this will hurt you for a moment." Diend said, before turning the Driver into a gun, putting the "Melody" Card, direct it to Hibiki, and pressing the trigger.

**_CURE RIDE_**

**_MELODY_**

the shoot transformed Hibiki into Melody.

"that really hurt!" Melody replied.

"i understand, but... you need to be Diend for the transformation to be active. how will you be able to be in Diend form without being noticed?"

Diend grinned under her helmet."do you want to know?" she said, putting a new card inside her Driver, and activated it.

**_ATTACK RIDE_**

**_INVISIBLE_**

inmediately, Diend disappeared.

"Diend? are you here?" Ayumi asked.

"correct!" Diend´s voice was heard."i just used the 'Invisible' Card to... well, now you have an idea."

"well, now, let´s get you ready for the concert!" AR Hibiki said.

"and, what i´m gonna do?" Melody asked.

"now, you and me are gonna sing. Kanade will be our suppart, and Muse and Beat will provide the music." AR Hibiki explained.

"i´ve never sung in front of a lot of people..."

"don´t worry! you will do nicely!" Kanade said. Melody sighed, and smiled.

"ok! let´s make a concert!"

* * *

_**Ok! list of thing to do the next year:**_

_**-finish at least one of my stories**_

_**-make a crossover of my two traveling characters(Mirai Doremi and Decade Ayumi)**_

_**-make a crossover of Pretty Cure, Ojamajo Doremi, Puella Magi and ZEXAL(i have made two of the card archetypes for each franchise, but i need time while creating Doremi Cards.)**_

_**-make a Megamix with ALL of my Kamen Cue stories (and i mean ALL of them, which means that i have to post my other stories too.)**_

_**now, to the cards!**_

_**Melody: it allows Decade to asume the form of D-Melody. it allows to Diend to invoke or transform Hibiki in her Cure Melody form.**_

**_Invisible: it allows Diend or Decade(Yes, Decade will be using this card too) to... well, that´s a bit obvious._**

**_that´s all for now! until next year, everyone!_**

**_MARK OUT, PEACE!_**


End file.
